Powered applicator systems are known for attaching fasteners to ends of a conveyor belt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,808 discloses a power tool and a separate driver for applying rivets of a fastener to a conveyor belt end. The driver has multiple driving rods that are arranged to be inserted in bores of a guide block to drive rivets out from the guide block bores and through the conveyor belt end. The tool has a nose assembly with a large central bore that is sized to allow the tool to be advanced downward toward the guide block with a body of the driver being received in the central bore. In this regard, the driving rods of the driver have already been placed into the bores of the guide block before the tool is lowered over the driver.
In use, the tool and driver are transported to the conveyor belt to be repaired and the driving rods of the driver are inserted into bores of a guide block above an end of the conveyor belt. The nose assembly of the tool is advanced downward onto the driver body so that the driver body is received in the nose assembly central bore. The nose assembly is pressed downward onto the guide block, which closes a safety switch of the tool, and the user pulls a trigger of the tool which causes a pneumatic cylinder of the tool to fire. The firing of pneumatic cylinder drives a rod downward within the nose assembly into contact with the driver body. The multiple driving rods transfer the impact from the rod striking the driver body to the rivets in the guide block bores thereby driving the rivets out of the bores and into the conveyor belt below. Because the powered tool and driver are separate components, a user needs to manually position the driver relative to the guide block to fit the driving rods into the guide block bores, align the central bore of the tool nose assembly with the driver, advance the aligned tool so that the driver body is received in the tool nose assembly central bore, and fully lower the tool nose assembly onto the guide block. As is apparent, having the tool and the driver be separate undesirably requires extra handling and alignment steps.
Hydraulic power packs for hydraulic tools are known. Generally, the greater the power or pressure rating of the tool, the greater the size of the power pack due to increased sizing of the hydraulic pump and the reservoir for the hydraulic fluid. With tools having relatively high operating pressures, the hydraulic fluid tends to become very hot due to the energy provided by the hydraulic fluid and the operation of the high pressured hydraulic tool. For this reason, reservoirs for the hydraulic fluid are sized to be larger to allow the hydraulic fluid to cool.